


The Spare

by seraf



Series: And then there was war [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Dean Says Yes, Lucifer!Sam, Michael!Dean, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Righteous Man, Sam Says Yes, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan can still be used. He is left preserved and protected. The only person who he has yet been able to talk to is one of the angels keeping guard on what seems no more than a glorified cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spare

Adam was fucking done with this room.

It was really nothing else but a glorified prison cell, and he was being held there in the thought that he might still be useful, in case.... what? In case Michael wore out his precious brother? If he could really call Dean that, the two had talked once, before Dean skipped off to go say 'yes' to the archangel and become a vessel for god knows how long.

There was some art in there, a ton of things that should have belonged in a museum. The Mona Lisa. Starry Night. A painting on a chunk of plaster that looked as if it had been carved out of the roof of the Sistine Chapel. It probably had. 

There were only two angels who constantly kept guard on his room. The others all cycled through, and Adam really didn't want to wonder about where they were going off to. Were they fighting for Michael? Rebelling and fighting against him? He didn't know or care so much. (Besides, it was easier that way. Now he didn't have to imagine those poor human vessels with a display of black ash and crimson curling out underneath them.)

In time, he found out the names of the only two guards who stayed. Inias and Samandriel. Not that they ever interacted with him.

One day, the both of them were gone.

Only Samandriel came back the next day, and he did so with a scar running down his vessel's face, and eyes that were too sad and too old to be held in the young face of his vessel.

Whether or not they had interacted at all before, Adam could see the angel trembling, and before he had even decided himself what he was doing ( _holy crap, body, you can't just betray me like that, we came up with a rule to stay away from the angels)_ he found himself somehow standing next to Samandriel, putting a hand on the angel's shoulder.

The angel started, and Adam found himself nearly windmilling away as he saw a flash of silver in Samandriel's hand, but Samandriel put his blade away, and just looked so  _sorry._

Adam found it surprisingly easy to forgive him. He didn't find it so easy to forgive his voice when it betrayed him and let out an "I'm sorry."

He turned away when it seemed like the angel wasn't going to reply, and his shoulders hunched instinctively in on themselves when the angel said, softly, "Me too."

He turned around, to see that Samandriel was looking at his blade as if he had no idea what to do with it. "We were- I was- I was a muse. I helped people, and children. I was not meant to fight." Adam had a sudden moment of clarity on who exactly it was that was bringing all the pictures in.

Samandriel looked at him with big, haunted blue eyes, and Adam almost felt sorry for the angel, if he hadn't been one of the ones trapping him there. "My wings were white. Even after the First War, they were clean. And I- I don't want them to turn to ash. I want my siblings back. We are not supposed to be killed that easily. Where is Castiel? I need to- need to know."

The angel looked distraught. 

And it was for a third time, that Adam Milligan cursed his body for betraying him, and he walked over, wrapping his arms around the much smaller body.


End file.
